User talk:Peet
Redirect instead of delete I've changed a few pages that were marked as delete to redirect to the correct page instead, especially where they only differ by capitalization (see TaviRider's comment below)) // Peet talk 08:45, 27 October 2006 (UTC) : Then we need to discus this because yesterday I had a problem with Plain Boar leather as appears in the game as Plain Boar Leather I could not move the information, to correct in game capitalization, and also I notice that previously TaviRider had redirect from Leather to leather and I guess he had correctly check proper capitalization before doing so, so if Dofus developers keep changing that info it would be easyier to for deleting those redirects, I do agree that certain redirects are necessary but I guess we have to find a way to filter or organize a way to work this out. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:06, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Unused redirects Please don't remove unused redirects that are only redirecting for capitalization differences. They may not be linked to, but they do help when users try to type the URL of articles, in case they get the capitalization wrong. --TaviRider 18:58, 14 September 2006 (UTC) your vote Wanted to confirm if you made this vote on the Dofus:Administrators/Promotion because it was signed with User:90.195.23.94 and then a Xao at the end --Cizagna 23:28, 14 October 2006 (UTC) : The first vote was from me. Xao seemed to copy my signature to make his user link look valid. I assume his vote doesn't count, especially as he vandalised Dashiva's 'mod' link at the same time. Thanks for all the good work. // Peet 09:23, 15 October 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for your vote --Cizagna 17:30, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Signature Wonder how you add that little talk thing after your name like you did on User talk:Deadly-Bagel --Cizagna 17:30, 19 October 2006 (UTC) : Go to and check the 'Raw signatures' box. Then enter the wiki code for your signature in the nickname box. Mine is: Peet (Talk) :This then gets used (with the timestamp) when you sign with ~~~~ // Peet (Talk) 21:18, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :: ohh thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 22:12, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as a member to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : I need your help on checking that the spelling is properly on the weapon template but it can be hard to read as the code is all squish out, you can also check the examples and try to see what is wrong and if you could tell me or edit if you dont get dizzy with the code of the template, also i have incorporate the ideas of the community during the voting so its different. thanks--Cizagna (Talk) 22:14, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::Great, hope you check all the hidden "Please contribute with the (parameter)" ones, if you did then thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 14:21, 21 December 2006 (UTC) template I saw that you add a vandal template, great work i was plaining but a more complex scale, i may do minor adjustments before consolidating its use. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Forgetfullness potions Sadly i will have to re-add all the info you remove about this in base of User talk:Cizagna#Forgetfulness Potion. As those where part of the ingredients for those potions its more of a history record. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:51, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok cancel that i have been corrected --Cizagna (Talk) 15:14, 19 December 2006 (UTC) help? Hi, I have been very busy with my RL work and barely time to play Dofus and even edit here at Wiki, and wanted to know if you can help me preparing for the New weapon template. As there is a Weapon Skeleton template, where its basically the style on how the page is display, and requires a work out, for adding things like "craft", "obtain", "uses" and things like that as im not very sure on what are the correct words to use, and will require assistance, if you need more help you can try contact User:Fogleg, User:Lirielle and User:Tmdart for some advice as those have done lots of item edits. This is because basically all weapon pages will require to be revised to adjust to the new weapon template, and it would be good if we work the style at the same time, also having in mind that that same style must be apply also to the Template:Skelitem as will be work out as soon as the weapon pages has been actualize. Tell me if you want to do this or maybe you dont get me. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:31, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :So as i see it in your todo list i gues its a "yes", I have do some modifications, im wondering if the "obtaning" heading should stay... see what you can more add. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:14, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Did more modifications based on User talk:Lirielle/Itempage if you could go to check it and possible give ideas as i need that finish to start doing the overhauling on weapon pages. also check the weapons on Category:Scythe as i started to implement there the format for any thing you see that should be fix --Cizagna (Talk) 02:53, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Administrator Congratulations! You are now an administrator of the Dofus wiki. Remember to use your powers only for good! You'll probably find this reference site] useful, and you may also want to get on the Wikia IRC channel, chat.freenode.net channel #wikia. By the way, your add-a-comment link isn't correct. It adds it on another wiki, not the Dofus wiki. --TaviRider 20:36, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Copywriter Im not very well with the copywriter thing but wouldn't it be 2004 since thats when the game as launch? and all material since 2004 its copywriter material rather since 2007? : Ankama use 2007 everywhere. From the bottom of www.dofus.com "Ankama Games © 2007. All rights reserved." Ok if thats the case I will use a magic word so we dont have to worry about that any more --Cizagna (Talk) 13:57, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Table of Contents First, thanks for the clear=all tip, my bad. Now, if there is nothing before the characteristics table on a monster page (which will be pushed below the image) and I enter clear=all before that, the Table of Contents will be pushed down as well. Is there a way to force the TOC to appear before clear=all? If there isn't I won't use clear=all because as more evolved pages show, the area to the left of the picture will be filled in in time.--ilmarine 21:11, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for directing me to wikia template help, bit old but i made great use of it just recently in Template:Propbox :) Logo contest Just in case that you don't know but you still have 1 more vote, its 3 votes (not on the same art) + 1 favicon vote --Cizagna (Talk) 01:32, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Request of un-ban 64.135.135.51 (talk | | &user= }}}} logs | | type=block&page=User: }} block log) is requesting un-ban could you check the situation and inform him on his talk page what will be your resolution as i was the one to ban him, i don't see fit to be the one confirming his ban or un-ban, as my decision can be influencing by my previous decision. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:31, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Sewer I'm sorry I don't speak very well english, thanks for correcting the sewer of Bonta. Could you do so for the sewer of Brakmar? Have a nice day I'll update the images after 1.17.0 ... ;-) Immae Ciz overauls I have overhaul the Profession page take a look at it, see what you can correct, reduce or improve any comments can be done on its corresponding talk page as im still not 100% satisfy, but i gave it a more neutral perspective. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:38, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Absence Hi, I'm going out of my country for some training so i will not have a computer where can monitor the wikia and patrol the edits, i will be back in Thursday so please enforce your patrol edits as i will not be able to keep my normal standards. Also i need you to check my hierarchy drop your comments on the talk page, i asked also Lirielle as this is a key element for various overhauls on main elements on our wikia. And last but not least i have been working on a skin if you could test it and tell me you opinion on that on my talk page. To install it just copy all the information between the nowiki tags or copy all the "pre" box (with clicking on the edit) to your monobook User:Peet/monobook.css, then save it and refresh your cache so they load properly (if you are using firefox you will need to close all the windows that have wikia or it will not display). Cheers --Cizagna (Talk) 05:46, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Any comments on anything? --Cizagna (Talk) 04:21, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Coordination As a sequel to a discussion with Cizagna (can't trac it back, probably on his talk page), please see my talk page and the new Dofus:AdminChat project. Your comments and input are welcome. --Lirielle 12:00, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Added a discussion about Fogleg please review and drop your comment in the Dofus:AdminChat, also keep and eye on this page, as we will have to start to focus the admin subjects there --Cizagna (Talk) 06:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Oversight Hi Peet, that edit has been oversighted now. -- Sannse 09:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC)